kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2015
16:33:00 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:36 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:48:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:31 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:48:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:55:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:07:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:15:33 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 17:15:38 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 17:16:19 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:24:32 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 17:25:03 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:25:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 17:25:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:28:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:28:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:29:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:42:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 17:42:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:45:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 17:45:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:12:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 18:13:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 18:19:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 18:20:09 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 18:22:21 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 18:22:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:33 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 18:30:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 18:34:46 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:27 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 18:43:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:43:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:04:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:04:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:04:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:28:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:28:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:35:13 its hello 20:18:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:22:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:25:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:25:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:38:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:38:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:38:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:38:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:39:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:39:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:41:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:41:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:41:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:41:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:44:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:44:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:44:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:45:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:45:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:45:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:11 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:52:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:37 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 20:52:38 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:59 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 21:22:36 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:22:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:23:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:23:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:09 Hewro 21:24:07 Y is this chat always ded 21:24:33 Dunno 21:24:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:24:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:09 I got bored and wrote chapter 13 21:27:29 And i wrote a new fanfic 21:27:34 Cool 21:27:59 Wanna see 21:28:15 I'm kinda busy atm' 21:28:19 atm* 21:28:52 Oh 21:29:12 *pops his neck 21:29:22 That felt good 21:30:25 Hey peepers hows chapter 5 going 21:36:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:54:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:33 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:58:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 21:59:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:01:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:02:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:05:50 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:01 hi scoooty 22:06:16 Hi Skarlet! *hugs her tightly* 22:06:24 /me hugs back* 22:06:37 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:53 /me puts a baby book bag leash on Skarlet secretly 22:06:58 ^.^ how are you 22:07:16 im fine,you? 22:08:02 I'm great and I feel like you can't run from me anymore 22:08:18 huh? o-o 22:08:23 i dont run from you 22:08:24 Hewro 22:08:32 You wonder off 22:08:51 is that bad? D: 22:09:03 *sighs 22:09:03 I miss you Dx 22:09:07 Im bored 22:09:20 /me huggles scooty* 22:09:29 /me huggles Skarelt 00:01:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:12 Say something again pls 00:01:12 so granblue and gears 00:01:15 Cuddles:OxX *runs at the human and catches it devouring it* 00:01:15 Mikiu Hatsune, HypercaneTeen told you: Jj and Max are betting on how many times your e- nvm 00:01:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:27 wtf? 00:01:38 just tell me,yknow? i wont break it 00:01:41 DAMN IT 00:01:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:52 You and Kuru getting back together how many times is what they betted on 00:01:54 I knew it 00:02:00 D:< 00:02:06 but im with rose-chan 00:02:17 *just dies in Reeds house* 00:02:18 and ku's with blaze 00:02:19 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:02:20 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:32 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:41 Cuddles:OxX wtf? 00:02:42 *cries cause Blaze isnt here* 00:02:47 /me puts a pirate hat on cuddles* 00:02:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:01 Cuddles:OxX i am pirate queen Cuddles 00:03:10 That was form calling me a regular wolf 00:03:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:17 wb skar 00:03:18 *for 00:03:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:03:21 thank you~ 00:03:33 Cuddles:OXX *shoots tim with a pistol full of silver bullets* 00:03:37 np,yknow? 00:03:48 *dodges 00:03:57 Tsk tdk tsk 00:04:04 *tsk 00:04:07 !tell Reedmyfrickineyes GET REKT 00:04:08 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Reedmyfrickineyes your message the next time I see him. 00:04:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:16 wb kuru 00:04:22 Ag 00:04:32 Kuru Cat: *worms to Cuddles* 00:04:57 Gallerian: daddies doing the worm 00:05:16 /me stares at Gallerian* 00:05:21 *notices Excalibur missing 00:05:26 Damnit 00:05:34 Gallerian: OxO *puts a spoon on nose and purrs* 00:05:40 ITS HOT OMF 00:05:47 Kuru Cat: *hugs Gallerian and Cuddles* 00:05:51 /me pokes Gallerian with stick* 00:05:51 ITS NOT HOT JJ 00:05:58 Lumina I won against tim 00:06:04 in a rp fight 00:06:11 twice 00:06:14 kuru wheres Excalibur 00:06:14 ^ 00:06:18 @ Kuru 00:06:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:06:21 lol yay 00:06:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:29 Gallerian: OxO *purrs 00:06:30 *pulls it out of the ground* right here 00:06:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:38 Ty 00:06:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:42 !tell Reedmyfrickineyes GET REKT M8 00:06:42 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Reedmyfrickineyes your message the next time I see him. 00:06:46 *keeps poking with stick* 00:06:58 *grabs it and sheaths it 00:07:03 when i get wifi i'll fight you then,teen 00:07:31 Oooooooh 00:07:35 JJ 00:07:37 REED 00:07:39 IS 00:07:41 ASHDJHFHSL 00:07:46 OH MY GROD 00:07:54 Kuru Cat get my knifes 00:08:04 Gallerian: OxO *eats the stick* 00:08:10 Kuru Cat: *pulls them out his mouth and hands them to me* 00:08:12 Shhhh I don't want to hear it 00:08:17 *pokes my eyes out* 00:08:19 I would hav beat him if i could use my anger 00:08:19 /me pokes Gallerian non stop* 00:08:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:08 BBL D: 00:09:10 like a fat cuddles o-o 00:09:11 you win some you lose some,yknow? 00:09:20 Gallerian: QxQ im Cuddles son 00:09:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:09:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:07 ok then 00:10:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:10:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:10:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:22 /me sits there* 00:10:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:10:29 Cuddles:OxX 00:10:43 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:44 I havnt a fight yet 00:10:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:54 *won 00:11:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:16 *smiles* tim, you just need to keep practicing then you'll eventually win 00:11:36 Jj 00:11:39 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:42 reed says what out 00:11:52 i mean before i got better i lost to Ike and kuru ALOT 00:12:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:08 *summons his blades http://imgur.com/mnQMSu4 00:12:10 Ik 00:12:11 You still do but ya win sometimes 00:12:25 for shame kuru picking on poor innconet Lumina 00:12:26 I lost period 00:12:32 Hey Dx 00:12:32 alot 00:12:37 cuddles shame kuru with me 00:12:39 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 00:12:40 *shames him* 00:12:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:50 But ;~; 00:12:51 *blades launch at a clone 00:12:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:24 Useless clones 00:13:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:51 Im bored 00:14:38 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:51 wb jj 00:15:12 *cries cause Reed* why 00:15:14 Thanks 00:15:20 np,yknow? 00:15:22 wb wb wb 00:15:24 *sits in his corner 00:15:32 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:15:40 JJ HELP D: 00:15:47 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:53 wb,yknow? 00:16:20 REED IS KURUING AND SHE"S KURUING THE KURU AND Idk 00:16:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:38 Cuddles:Oxx *covers Gallerians ears* you dont need to hear this 00:16:47 *noms on his(my) tail bc boredom 00:16:54 Thanks Skarlet ;) 00:17:00 Kuru Cat: *covers Cuddles ears* Neither do you 00:17:01 FLOOD THE WORLD 00:17:05 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 00:17:10 Teen no 00:17:14 YES 00:17:18 No 00:17:23 I'LL BE LIKE KYOGRE 00:17:24 Cuddles:OxX but Cuddles is evil 00:17:28 Tim wanna fite m8? 00:17:36 Kuru Cat: *kisses Cuddles* 00:17:45 Cailbur 00:17:50 Cuddles:OxX *kisses kuru cat purring* fine i'll be a good demon 00:18:00 Calibur: Hm? 00:18:10 Kuru Cat: Kukuku my good demon 00:18:12 Nah nvm 00:18:17 /me cheeks if i ate kuru brownies* 00:18:20 I won't flood the world 00:18:21 i'll fight one of you,yknow? 00:18:28 No Lumi 00:18:29 i got a while till i need to go 00:18:30 Me 00:18:31 Cailbur may i use anger once pls 00:18:49 trust me,kuru. if i dont fight i lose my edge. 00:18:59 *punches my fist in my hand smiling* Fight me then 00:19:14 i need to get better before i beat you 00:19:25 Ah shit.. 00:19:25 Pls just once 00:19:40 Calibur: Hm......just once 00:19:50 i remember that shit you pulled on our last fight, and im still looking for a way to beat it with my blood and flames 00:20:03 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:20:11 You mean Sankets? 00:20:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:23 Cailbur? 00:20:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:20:24 yeah,yknow? 00:20:29 COME AT ME TIM 00:20:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:43 (kukuku) You cant beat Sankets 00:20:43 wb tim 00:20:49 sorry but everything does 00:21:01 You can try 00:21:08 (Da lag is a fecking murderer 00:21:13 !tell TinyBoxTimKira My sadism this time will be 100% 00:21:13 HypercaneTeen: I will tell TinyBoxTimKira your message the next time I see him. 00:21:17 Calibur: Just this once Kira 00:21:33 Thats it teen 00:21:33 TinyBoxTimKira, HypercaneTeen told you: My sadism this time will be 100% 00:21:43 *a skeletal figure dressed wearing a cloak made of black fire appears behind me while an angel with colorless angel wings apepars beside me too* 00:21:52 *eyes go blood red 00:21:55 *minus the dressed thing* 00:22:10 Hm? *looks at them* 00:22:17 Belphegor, Beelzebub 00:22:33 *appears behind teen and trips him and makes sure he cant dodge 00:23:02 Belphegor looks kinda like Barragan but more demonic since the skeletal figure weaing a blakc cloak is sitting on the back of a sketelon horse made of black fire* 00:23:02 *kicks him in the rib cage 00:23:06 *is tripped and sweep kicks him and makes a tsunami slam into him* 00:23:21 *rolls on the ground and avoided that* 00:23:33 Are you challanging me Lumi? 00:23:46 maybe lol 00:23:47 *blocks water with a shield 00:23:54 i sorta need something to do 00:23:55 Then come at me yo 00:24:08 *summons blades 00:24:21 Gates Of Babylon!! 00:24:40 ( http://imgur.com/mnQMSu4 00:24:57 *A lightning sttike hits Tim from behind* 00:25:07 Belphegor,beelzebub! *the twin figures transform into colorless flames and black flames before the beocme an ocean of fire that devours me and the ocean of fire becomes a grim reaperish cloak around me while colorless fire covers the side of my face and transforms into a skeletal like look* 00:25:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:25:36 ready? being without wifi for a while gives you alot of time to think 00:25:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:20 wb tim 00:26:27 *stands as i enter half dragon state having horns and scales and a tail with Dragon hands* 00:26:31 *deflects them with katana back at tim* 00:26:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:26:57 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:57 (Blades didnt launch 00:27:07 (k) 00:27:08 (They just appeared 00:27:11 *nvm* 00:27:21 *charges at kuru before i begin sliding past him and a small bullet made of blood forms in my right hand and i fire a blood bullet at super sonic speeds into kurus back* 00:27:27 *Gets master bolt in other hand* 00:27:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:48 *the bullet burns upon contact* 00:27:50 Unlimited blades works!! 00:27:58 Come on Lumi. 00:28:02 ) http://imgur.com/mnQMSu4 00:28:21 *blades lift from the ground 00:28:29 *jumps into the air and orbs made of blood fly out of my arm and they fly at kuru at high speed and explode upon going near him* 00:28:52 your hoping i'll fight with the flames of hell im betting 00:28:57 *slithers as a black smoke and appears in front of tim and slashes him in the throat* 00:28:57 *all blades launch at teen 00:29:17 *dodged them as a black smoke figure* 00:29:33 (Das like 2000 blades 00:29:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:29:46 *appears next to Lumi in an instant and before she could react, I slam a Flame Dragons Brilliant Flame onto her head, sending her to the ground at high speeds* 00:29:57 (they can't hit me when I'm in my shadow form tim) 00:30:01 smoke* 00:30:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:07 *curls up into a ball to reduce the damage* 00:30:10 *jumps back dodging the slash 00:30:21 *blades disappear 00:30:27 *stands in the air looking down at her* 00:30:47 *punches tim of a cliff and punches him harder so he explodes upon hitting the bottom* 00:34:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:36 *dodged it * 00:34:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:48 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:35:10 *appears infront of Kuru and i grab his right arm and a claymore made of black blood apepars in my right hand and i swing it downward slicing a deep gash into his torse and through his heart* 00:35:50 Son of a...*grabs Lumi and her insides begin to burn and i throw her too the ground* 00:36:09 sense manipulation *shuts off pain center* 00:36:10 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:26 *smirks* Hey Lumi! 00:36:26 did you forget i can mess with my 6 senses? 00:36:29 yeah? 00:36:56 **silver fire covers the claymroe in my hand* 00:36:57 *a lightning wraps around tim's neck compressing on it choking and paralyzing him* 00:37:07 *takes the hit the swings Excalibur unleashed at teen 00:37:22 *points as the Rainbow sphere touches the ground, causing a massive wide explosion, causing massive damage to Lumi* 00:37:23 ( http://imgur.com/mnQMSu4 00:37:30 (Wrong link 00:37:32 (you can't I paralyzed you* 00:37:35 ) * 00:38:02 wind sphere, shade the illusion! *begins to manipulate the wind till it creates a wind barrier around me and a shadow that looks just like me appears infront of me and halves the damage* 00:38:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:18 night everyone 00:38:20 *anger absorbs the lightning 00:38:25 night,skar 00:38:28 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:38:31 *suddenly my hand appears through Lumi's chest from behind* 00:38:35 Night Skar 00:38:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:38:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:03 (Brb 00:39:13 *Before you did that I stabbed you through the heart and threw you through a wall* 00:39:20 *smiles a sadistic smile as i grab kurus hand and slice it clean off then i slam my hand into kurus adams apple and jump back* 00:39:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:55 Alright. *takes a deep breath and my body burns and catches on fire* 00:40:19 *jumps over making him get stabed in the lung 00:40:21 i wont let you have a chance to kill me 00:40:34 Damnit 00:40:41 *disappears 00:40:50 (Brb agian 00:40:57 I might now. *gets in Viper stance 00:41:09 How do you think I'm doing so far Lumina? 00:41:34 *jumps into the sky as an ocean of blue fire covers the ground around kuru and i and the skeletons of everyone ive killed with the flames of hell grab kurus legs and begin to drag him into the ground* 00:42:03 Sankets *everything around me and Lumi stops except for myself* 00:42:29 !tell Reedyfrickineyes GET REKT U NUB 00:42:29 *appears and swings Excalibur unleashed at teen http://imgur.com/auE0bO7 00:43:02 *ducks and kicks him inthe stomach* 00:43:06 in the* 00:43:20 (How 00:43:33 Teen its a downward slash 00:43:38 (oops) 00:43:43 *gets slashed* 00:43:46 hell armor: grim reaper 00:44:00 *slides through a wall* 00:44:04 *walks up to Lumi slowly* 00:44:10 *the flames of belphegor and beelzebub begin to burn away the effects of sankets* 00:44:17 *knees teen in the face 00:44:27 (Timing 00:44:34 did you forget that belphegor erases all attacks used agaisnt it? 00:44:47 I wont let you beat me you nub 00:44:50 Gotcha 00:44:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:01 ? 00:45:21 Hey y u running 00:45:31 *goes into 110% sadistic form* 00:45:38 *snaps and Belphegor and Beelzebub turn blue and stop* 00:45:51 I managed to learn a new magic Lumi *smiles* 00:45:56 im sure 00:46:01 *blades appear around teen 00:46:11 *pulls sleeve past elbow* milieu i need your help with this 00:46:20 *Punches him in the face and breaks through his skull after going through the blades in smoke form* 00:46:50 *blades launch at teen 00:46:56 *jumps back as the tattoo of a swan bout to take off flying appears on my arm* 00:47:06 *Belphegor an Beezlebub turn on Lumi and begin attacking her* 00:47:39 *deflects them with katanas and they go back at Tim* 00:49:11 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:00 Mili-eu.. 00:54:15 (Sou v blade that cuts straight through bone 00:54:22 *falls to the ground screaming in pain before Milieu runs over to me* 00:54:22 *coughs out dust* Jesus... 00:55:11 Milieu: jeez you harmed my master quite well, but you forget she still has me 00:55:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:16 *coughs blood 00:55:17 im..not giving up,kuru. i'll show you a true hell 00:55:23 (Brb 00:55:45 Aoba..finish this. 00:55:46 *finishes Tim and kills him by slitting his throat * 00:55:47 *grabs Milieus' arm as he begins to transform into God Milieu form which is a giant japanese dragon* 00:55:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:56:20 Aoba: *breathes out a giant Miasma cloud, surrounded everything including us* 00:56:47 *is inside of Milieus icon form so and milieus a doji so...yeah* 00:56:56 Ah shit 00:57:41 karakuri doji: Dragons dance *claws made out of silver liek scales burst out of milieus back and they slice kuru and the snake into nothingness* 00:58:08 *me and aoba appears to be unharmed* Eh? Was that all? (kukuku) 00:58:46 karakuri doji demon drum *the arms transform into a drum before an ultra sonic boom slams into kuru and explodes destroying his body again* 00:58:55 using tricks? ugh just die already 00:59:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:14 *still appears fine* (kukuku) I'm just waiting till you notice 00:59:19 *sounds liek is close to passing out from feeling the pain* 00:59:23 ? 00:59:44 Hit me again 01:00:01 tch your using gnjutsu im guessing 01:00:05 *yells "blade feild! Before u do 01:00:14 Nope that's Max 01:00:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:00:30 milieu, i need you to allow me access to my Nohs again 01:00:47 (kukuku) 01:00:48 Milieu: as you wsh *begins using Milieus powers* 01:00:51 *blades stick out of the gtound implaling tim and teem 01:01:00 *teen 01:01:09 *ground 01:01:23 Wtf 01:01:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:37 time/space manipulation *appears behind kuru and a blood bullet appears in my hand before firing it dead center into kurus chest and it explodes* 01:01:43 *( 01:01:45 *passes out* 01:01:46 ((Nvm 01:02:04 *still appears unharmed* You still havent found out? Tsk tsk 01:02:11 (So we both die 01:02:11 just tell me already 01:02:28 3 01:02:29 2 01:02:32 1 01:03:11 (Yep) 01:03:12 *both of my arms appear through your chest from behind* 01:03:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:20 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:49 *respawns cuz Me logic 01:04:02 Nice battle teen 01:04:32 The 01:04:39 Thanks * 01:04:41 Brb 01:04:46 Yw 01:04:53 guess i lose then lol 01:05:32 *pulls my arms out and flicks your blood off* Sorry bout that 01:05:36 So i finally beat te....damnit it was a draw 01:05:52 its good,yknow? 01:05:55 your win 01:06:01 Yay 01:06:17 *coughs out fire* ow 01:06:25 Teen and Kira get a win 01:06:31 Kuru u ok 01:06:40 Just a side effect 01:06:54 Weird side effect 01:07:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:07:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:39 Well I'm a Dragon so this is normal 01:07:58 Kuru,i was able to use Excalibur Unleashed 01:08:11 *falls down* Aaaaaagh.....good job 01:08:31 Calibur? 01:08:47 Calibur: *is asleep* 01:08:50 Is there any other powers Excalibur has 01:09:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:02 Oh damn 01:09:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:10:28 *noms on a rib cage 01:12:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:12:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:48 *turns into a baby wolf 01:12:58 Kuru blaze was on last night on skype 01:13:09 DAMN IT 01:14:08 At like 9 and 10 your time 01:14:19 pm * 01:14:20 *hops onto kurus head in baby wolf form 01:14:36 Dx 01:14:44 Hewro 01:15:49 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:27 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:17:27 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:24 Brb 01:23:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:09 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:25:58 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:07 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:19 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:28:45 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:49 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:39:08 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:39:10 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:51 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:23 Hi 01:42:32 Oh hey 01:42:33 hey scoo 01:42:44 Hi Scooty :D 01:43:05 It's fun seeing how I make people active and happy *smiles happily* 01:43:06 random: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDtaVdXMAiU 01:43:30 sorry was reading hikaru no go and lost track of time 01:44:31 /me jumps on Kaito's back 01:44:36 KAITO!!! 01:44:42 Hm? 01:45:27 You don't answer my skype messages :( 01:46:32 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:40 I didnt get any 01:47:44 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 01:48:01 *backs away reading hikaru no go* 01:48:24 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:30 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:44 /me holds onto Kaito 01:48:54 your mine now 01:49:10 Cuddles:OxX still reading that shitty manga? i know you want to become a pro but still. 01:49:16 bite me,cuddles 01:49:38 Cuddles:OxX you said it not me. *Cuddles bties me* OW! 01:49:48 Kuru Cat: *plays with his son* 01:50:17 Cuddles:OxX *lays down* you told me to. 01:50:39 /me holds Kaito on his back like a child 01:50:58 Kuru Cat: Cuddles...I need help D: 01:51:17 Cuddles:OXX i didnt do it 01:52:15 Kuru Cat: *is jelly as Gall holds him* 01:52:43 Kaito 01:53:13 Cuddles:OxX *picks up gall and sets him on back* 01:53:16 Yes? 01:53:32 Have you seen my blue hair yet :3 01:54:10 No 01:54:36 D: waaaaa 01:55:50 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:53 Yeah 01:56:18 Do you want to? 01:57:23 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:56 Cuddles:OxX 01:58:03 Sure 01:58:19 Kuru Cat: *worms around Cuddles in his jelly form* 01:58:25 I have to find a picture 01:59:38 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 01:59:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:00:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:00:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:49 bbl 02:00:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:01:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:37 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 02:05:29 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:35 Wb 02:05:59 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CKAOOXWUAAIA9NP.jpg:large 02:06:11 Found a picture 02:07:09 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:02 What you think big brother?.... 02:08:21 Daw 02:09:05 Daw?.....DAW?! 02:09:09 >:/ 02:09:34 xD Its cute 02:09:51 .... 02:10:12 I AM NOT CUTE!!! DX 02:10:37 Did you show Ike? 02:10:42 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 02:11:39 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 02:11:48 He was first to see 02:18:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:21 Oh hey scoot 02:18:25 I like it 02:18:30 Kira >~> 02:18:40 yay!!! *hugs Kaito tightly* 02:18:44 What 02:18:57 GRR!!! *growls at kira* 02:19:04 Wtf 02:19:13 *growls back 02:19:32 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 02:19:34 *is a wolf type neko 02:19:44 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:57 (Ik neko means cat but idk what else to call it 02:20:23 Humph! *hugfs at him* 02:20:50 What? 02:21:00 *snarls 02:21:18 *growls louder* 02:21:44 *growls 02:21:48 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 02:21:53 *jack appears 02:22:01 Jack)i wonder 02:22:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:12 *jack throws a steak in the air 02:23:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:24:07 *catches steak and walks away 02:24:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:24:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:26:22 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:30:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:31:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:45 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:15 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:57:15 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 02:57:55 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 03:09:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:09:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:13:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 03:14:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 03:14:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 03:15:09 I had to tattle on my drunk dad XD 03:15:31 Koru :D 03:16:20 My dad was play fighting with my brother because my dad is drunk. I had wake up my mom at 11pm at night to stop it XD 03:17:17 If my brother fell or got hurt, it would of became a real one 03:17:53 xD 03:18:23 Is my wiki Anniversary 03:18:24 yey 03:19:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:19:44 !fired 03:19:49 !quit 03:44:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 04:10:26 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:16:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:29:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 05:13:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 05:13:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 05:40:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:41:00 hi 05:41:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:41:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:41:48 hi 05:48:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 06:17:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:39:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 08:34:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:20:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 10:20:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 10:21:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:20 shit teen 11:24:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:24:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:28 .... 11:24:35 I walked in on my dad naked 11:59:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 12:23:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:37:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:44:06 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:35:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:35:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:35:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:43:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:34 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:15:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:15:04 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:15:05 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:15:56 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:30:29 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 14:30:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:30:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 14:32:47 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:07 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:07 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:37 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 14:34:53 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:35:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:35:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:37:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:42:49 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:43:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:43:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:43:19 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 14:43:20 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 14:44:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:44:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:45:04 Hey Shot 14:45:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:45:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 14:46:29 Hey. *cleans my trusty clockwork rifle* 14:52:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 14:59:46 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 14:59:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:00:08 Hewro 15:00:24 hey. *still cleaning my trusty clockwork rifle* 15:01:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:02 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:02:10 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:02:42 *sheaths Excalibur 15:03:28 *sighs* It's such a shame guns like this aren't made. 15:05:51 *hides his gunblade in his back 15:06:33 *opens the lock and cleans it* How does this baby collect dust in here? I rarely use this girl. 15:08:08 *unholsters his desert eagle 15:08:35 *finishes cleaning the rifle and puts it back in it's case* 15:10:05 this gun Jams almost everytime 15:10:36 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:11:03 Modern guns, not as relieable. My baby. *points to the clockwork rifle* Her only weakness is water on her ammo. 15:11:20 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:11:27 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:40 Modern this gun ha 15:13:33 I'm more a fan of the old stuff. That or combo guns. 15:14:09 this is just a illusion 15:15:22 It's hard to beat a good combo gun. 15:18:29 *the illusion disappears andit leaves a plasma revolver 15:19:15 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:19:18 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 15:19:50 *reaches into a pocket and pulls out a Webley Revolver* 15:21:10 im more of a blade person 15:21:23 *unsheathed 15:21:40 *unsheathes Excalibur 15:22:40 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:24:47 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:52 I'm more a rifleman. 15:26:01 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:27:27 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:28:58 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:29:38 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:09 K 15:31:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:31:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:34:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:35:58 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:14 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:37:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:22 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:38 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:40:48 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 15:41:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:42:46 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:42:59 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:47 kewl 15:45:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:46:21 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:47:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:49:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 15:49:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:49:35 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 15:50:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:11:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:35 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:12:26 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:12:33 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:18:01 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:18:02 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:10 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:07:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:08:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:32 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:27:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:30:00 !updatelogs 17:30:02 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 17:30:07 Boo 17:32:43 Tenchi: *does some gardening* 2015 07 18